Todo por ti.
by Txitxas
Summary: Touya se encuentra con alguien que en el pasado había sido muy especial... ¿por qué no lo recuerda?


Todos los derechos sobre los personajes, asÃ­ como de la serie en la que estÃ¡ basada esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP. Yo sÃ³lo soy un cuentacuentos y no gano nada con esto, es mÃ¡s puede que me estÃ© perjudicando.  
  
En fin, quiero dedicar este fic a Asuka. Ya que es por ella por lo que lo escribo (una apuesta es una apuesta). En fin, sÃ³lo decir que espero que por lo menos os entretenga... Â¡y ya no digo nada mÃ¡s! Â¡adelante pues!  
  
Â¡Â¡Una cosa!! las partes separadas con asteriscos son saltos en el tiempo.  
  
  
  
TODO POR TI  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya volvÃ­a de las clases sÃ³lo. Yuki no habÃ­a asistido ese dÃ­a y eso le tenÃ­a un poco preocupado. Recorriendo las calles fue haciendo memoria sobre lo ocurrido unos dÃ­as atrÃ¡s, cuando tuvo que dar sus poderes a Yue por el bien de su amigo.  
  
-Desde entonces casÃ­ no veo a Yuki...- murmurÃ³ mientras caminaba.  
  
Sin fijarse, tropezÃ³ con alguien al doblar una esquina haciendo que los libros de este cayeran al suelo. Los libros de la otra persona tambiÃ©n acabaran en el suelo.  
  
-Â¡Perdona! ha sido mi culpa- se disculpÃ³ de inmediato sin levantar la vista y arrodillÃ¡ndose para recogerlos.  
  
-Lo siento... la culpa es mia- oyÃ³ de una voz femenina.  
  
Touya levantÃ³ la cabeza para ver quien era con la que habÃ­a chocado, puesto que esa voz le sonaba y en efecto, conocÃ­a a la dueÃ±a. Se trataba de Yui, antigua compaÃ±era de clase de Touya, pero que ahora estaba en un aula distinta. Llevaba el pelo corto, de un negro azabache con un peinado bastante masculino segÃºn los comentarios que se oÃ­an. Al igual que Yuki, usaba gafas y siempre parecÃ­a tener una expresiÃ³n de tristeza en sus ojos, como Touya vestÃ­a el uniforme del colegio, lo que indicaba que todavÃ­a no habÃ­a pasado por casa para cambiarse.  
  
Se arrodillÃ³ junto a Touya y comenzÃ³ a recoger los libros sin dirigirle ninguna mirada. Este se la quedÃ³ mirando por unos instantes con los pensamientos perdidos todavÃ­a en Yuki, pero reaccionÃ³ y comenzÃ³ a recoger los libros tambiÃ©n.  
  
-Â¡Que extraÃ±o!- pensÃ³ -esta chica me recuerda a Yuki, pero nunca antes me habÃ­a fijado en ella...-.  
  
Cuando ambos terminaron de recoger todos los libros, Touya se volviÃ³ a disculpar con Yui -te pido que me disculpes, la culpa ha sido mia por no fijarme por donde ando-.  
  
-No tiene importancia, de todas maneras no ha pasado nada- respondiÃ³ la chica -ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir-.  
  
PasÃ³ al lado del chico a un paso pausado, y Touya pudo ver la eterna mirada llena de tristeza que la caracterizaba. La vio alejarse por la calle y al cruzar ella una esquina, Touya se golpeÃ³ la cabeza con la mano.  
  
-Â¡Hoy me toca a mÃ­ hacer la cena!- exclamÃ³ de repente.  
  
Se disponÃ­a a salir corriendo cuando un pequeÃ±o libro medio escondido entre unos arbustos le llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n. Lo cogiÃ³ y lo sopesÃ³ en la mano -debe ser de ella... no se ha dado cuenta y se lo ha dejado-. Se lo puso debajo del brazo y comenzÃ³ a correr hacia su casa.  
  
DespuÃ©s de la cena, Sakura ayudaba a su hermano a recoger la mesa. Touya intentÃ³ meterse con ella con su tÃ­pica broma del monstruo, pero ella parecÃ­a no prestarle atenciÃ³n. Desde que hacÃ­a unos dÃ­as, el mocoso ese de Sahoran se habÃ­a marchado, parecÃ­a que algo de la alegrÃ­a que ella tenÃ­a tambiÃ©n se habÃ­a ido. No era tan tonto como para no saber lo que la pasaba, y Touya intentaba con sus bromas que se le hiciera mÃ¡s llevadero, pero no parecÃ­a tener mucho Ã©xito.  
  
Como cada noche, ella se fue a su cuarto y Ã©l guardÃ³ la cena de su padre en el microondas, para que cuando llegara sÃ³lo la tuviera que calentar. Se sentÃ³ en el sofÃ¡ y pusÃ³ la cadena de mÃºsica dispuesto a relajarse hasta que su padre llegara. La emisora de radio emitÃ­a un programa de mÃºsica lenta y la vista de Touya se paseo por el comedor mientras la escuchaba. Sin querer, se vino a fijar en el libro que Yui perdiera en el choque.  
  
SabÃ­a que no debÃ­a abrirlo y leer, puesto que se trataba de un libro de anotaciones, mÃ¡s parecido a un diario que un libro de apuntes; pero la curiosidad unido al aburrimiento pudo mÃ¡s -si le echo una ojeada, nadie se tiene por quÃ© enterar-.  
  
Lo cogiÃ³ y abriÃ³ la tapa. En la primera pÃ¡gina, tenÃ­a puesto un tÃ­tulo, "Esperanzas", escrito con una bellÃ­sima caligrafÃ­a. Con cuidado, pasÃ³ la pÃ¡gina y lo que leyÃ³ le dejÃ³ boquiabierto. Se trataba de un libro de poemas.  
  
Poemas escritos de su puÃ±o y letra. Con la misma caligrafÃ­a preciosista que parecÃ­a ser el sello personal de Yui. Touya se sentÃ³ en el sofÃ¡ con el libro entre las manos comenzando a leer los poemas. Estaban inspirados en una profunda tristeza, algunas pÃ¡ginas parecÃ­a que la tinta se habÃ­a corrido de los trazos como si despuÃ©s de escribirlos se hubieran mojado. Touya estaba impresionado por la profundidad de los sentimientos y en como esa chica lo habÃ­a plasmado en los versos.  
  
El chasquido de unos dedos le sacaron de la lectura haciendo que el libro se le cayera de las manos.  
  
-Perdona hijo, no querÃ­a asustarte- se disculpÃ³ su padre.  
  
-No te preocupes- contestÃ³ este cogiendo el libro del suelo.  
  
-Parece que estabas muy concentrado en la lectura-.  
  
-Es de una antigua compaÃ±era de clase. Tropezamos y se le ha caÃ­do... lo recogÃ­ para devolvÃ©rselo maÃ±ana-.  
  
Fue entonces cuando se fijÃ³ en un pequeÃ±o detalle. En la Ãºltima pÃ¡gina del libro, habÃ­a una fotografÃ­a bastante vieja que sobresalÃ­a de entre las hojas. La sacÃ³ y lo que vio le quedÃ³ sorprendidÃ­simo.  
  
Era la fotografÃ­a de una niÃ±a abrazando a un niÃ±o mientras este miraba al suelo sin saber muy bien que hacer. Era invierno y los dos tenÃ­an puestos sus abrigos, unos gorros de lana azul terminado en una bola de color rojo les abrigaba, y su edad no debÃ­a exceder los cinco aÃ±os. Lo que mÃ¡s le sorprendiÃ³ fue que el niÃ±o era Ã©l mismo.  
  
Su padre estaba a punto de terminar de cenar cuando Touya se acercÃ³ hasta Ã©l con la foto en la mano.  
  
-Papa... Â¿sabes cÃ³mo se hizo esta foto?-.  
  
CogiÃ³ la foto y la observÃ³ un rato sin dejar de masticar. TragÃ³ lo que estaba comiendo y sonrÃ­o -Â¿te has reconciliado con Yui?... ya era hora- .  
  
Touya se sorprendiÃ³ -Â¿quÃ© quieres decir con reconciliarme con Yui?... nunca he tratado con ella-.  
  
-Cuando erais pequeÃ±os, estabais siempre juntos- empezÃ³ a recordar -no habÃ­a manera de separaros-.  
  
Touya se sentÃ³ en la mesa al lado de su padre para escuchar la historia entera mientras este acababa su postre.  
  
-Vino hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre estaba embarazada de Sakura cuando vino ella con sus abuelos a la ciudad para que ella estudiara en un buen colegio. Trabamos rÃ¡pidamente amistad con ellos y en numerosas ocasiones venÃ­an a casa de visita-.  
  
-Pero yo no me acuerdo de ella- objetÃ³ Touya.  
  
-Â¡Que extraÃ±o!- se sorprendiÃ³ Fujitaka al tiempo que se levantaba para recoger la mesa -recuerdo que vosotros os hicisteis muy amigos... parecÃ­a que nada os iba a separar-.  
  
Sakura bajÃ³ en ese momento de la habitaciÃ³n para saludar a su padre interrumpiendo la conversaciÃ³n. Los tres se sentaron en el sofÃ¡ mientras la mÃºsica seguÃ­a llenando el ambiente de una atmÃ³sfera relajante.  
  
-CuÃ©ntame mÃ¡s. Me gustarÃ­a saber dÃ³nde vive- pidiÃ³ Touya.  
  
-Â¿Te gusta la chica?- preguntÃ³ Fujitaka.  
  
Touya no reacciono a tiempo y ante la cara de asombro,su padre se levantÃ³ para abrir un cajÃ³n del mueble.  
  
-Creo que esta es la direcciÃ³n...- le dio una hoja que guardaba en un sobre -por lo menos antes de que pasÃ³ con tu madre...-.  
  
Touya cogiÃ³ la direcciÃ³n con aire pensativo mientras Fujitaka se acercÃ³ hasta Sakura y la cogiÃ³ en brazos. La niÃ±a se habÃ­a quedado dormida y su padre la llevÃ³ hasta su cuarto.  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que nosotros tambiÃ©n nos vayamos a dormir-.  
  
-Â¿Eh? sÃ­, sÃ­... ahora mismo voy-.  
  
Una vez en su cuarto, Touya se metiÃ³ en la cama, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueÃ±o. En su cabeza resonaban los versos que habÃ­a estado leyendo, asÃ­ como la imagen de la fotografÃ­a. Se girÃ³ en la cama quedando de medio lado y la luz de la luna le dio en la cara. Se la quedÃ³ mirando fÃ­jamente.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© no puedo recordarla?- pensaba -cada vez que pienso en ella me viene a la mente la cara de Yuki- al final se quedÃ³ dormido despuÃ©s de un buen rato sin encontrar la respuesta.  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente, Touya caminaba con la direcciÃ³n en una mano y con el libro de poemas debajo del otro brazo. No llevaba la bicicleta como el dÃ­a anterior tampoco, la habÃ­a dejado en casa durante unos dÃ­as mientras le cambiaban los radios de las ruedas. Eso no fue problema, puesto que no le solÃ­a costar trabajo levantarse un poco mÃ¡s temprano para ir a clase.  
  
-Esta debe ser- se dijo observando la casa.  
  
Era bastante modesta, pero tenÃ­a un aspecto pulcro y bien cuidado. De dos pisos, la parte superior estaba llena de trepadoras; cosa que sorprendiÃ³ al chico al ser esta del estilo tradicional japonÃ©s. Delante de la entrada principal se encontraba un pequeÃ±o jardincillo con dos pinos achaparrados flanqueando el caminito hasta la puerta, el cÃ©sped estaba cuidado y un par de macizos florares se encontraban en las dos esquinas visibles.  
  
Touya entrÃ³ dentro del jardÃ­n dispuesto a llamar a la puerta cuando una anciana abriÃ³ llevando un cubo con agua para los Ã¡rboles.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as- saludÃ³ Touya haciendo un gesto para ayudar a la mujer.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ© tienen de buenos?!- exclamÃ³ ella girando el cubo para evitar que el muchacho lo tocara.  
  
Aquel gesto le quedÃ³ a Touya sorprendido, pero se recompuso y preguntÃ³ -Â¿se encuentra Yui en casa?-.  
  
La anciana no se dignÃ³ en contestarle y se dirigiÃ³ hacia los pinos cargando el cubo. Una voz del interior desviÃ³ la atenciÃ³n del chico -Â¿quÃ© es lo que pasa abuela? Â¿por quÃ© gritas de esa manera?-. Evidentemente se trataba de la voz de Yui.  
  
-Soy Touya Kinomoto- contestÃ³ Ã©l -ayer se te olvidÃ³ un libro cuando tropezamos-.  
  
La chica saliÃ³ hasta la puerta sorprendida de encontrarlo allÃ­, pero volviÃ³ la vista al suelo y se acercÃ³ para coger el libro que Touya la ofrecÃ­a. Lo cogiÃ³ con las dos manos llevÃ¡ndoselo al pecho cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Â¿Lo has leÃ­do?- preguntÃ³ un poco temblorosa.  
  
-La verdad es que me ha sido imposible no echarle un vistazo- reconociÃ³ este -y tus poemas son verdaderamente bellos-.  
  
-Gracias- fue la respuesta que recibiÃ³.  
  
El silencio se hizo entre ambos hasta que Touya lo rompiÃ³ -bueno, serÃ¡ mejor que me vaya a clase- se girÃ³ y fue hasta la salida del jardÃ­n.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Espera!!- exclamÃ³ Yui.  
  
Touya se parÃ³ y girÃ³ la cabeza hacia atrÃ¡s -Â¿sÃ­?-.  
  
Yui saliÃ³ de la casa -Yukito hace dÃ­as que no viene a clase...-.  
  
-SÃ­, ya lo sÃ©- respondiÃ³ Touya recordando como Yukito le habÃ­a dicho que debÃ­a ir a visitar a sus padres en una ciudad cercana y que pasarÃ­a unas semanas con ellos.  
  
-Yo suelo ir sola a clase porque a nadie le pilla de paso mi casa- continuÃ³ la chica avanzando unos pasos -a nadie excepto a ti, pero como siempre ibas con Yukito...-.  
  
Sin inmutar su cara, Touya se volviÃ³ otra vez hacia la calle -puedes venir conmigo hasta que venga Yukito-.  
  
Salieron los dos del jardÃ­n, Touya un poco mÃ¡s adelantado que Yui. La abuela de la chica, se les quedÃ³ mirando mientras los dos caminaban por la calle abajo en direcciÃ³n al instituto por unos instantes. DespuÃ©s siguiÃ³ regando los pinos menando la cabeza en seÃ±al de desaprobaciÃ³n.  
  
No llevaban diez minutos andando cuando de repente Touya hizo una pregunta sin dejar de caminar.  
  
-Â¿De dÃ³nde sacas la inspiraciÃ³n para escribir?-.  
  
La muchacha se sobresaltÃ³ al oir su voz, pero respondiÃ³ enseguida -son cosas que se me ocurren cuando estoy en clase o en mi habitaciÃ³n por las noches-.  
  
-Â¿No crees que son muy tristes?-.  
  
-Bueno... la verdad es que mi abuela me lo dice a menudo pero...- se callÃ³ de repente sin terminar la frase.  
  
Touya la mirÃ³ de reojo -no hace falta que andes detrÃ¡s de mÃ­, podemos ir al mismo paso- aminorÃ³ su marcha para acomodarla a la de Yui.  
  
Siguieron andando en silencio hasta que llegaron al instituto. Yui se parÃ³ enfrente de Touya e inclinÃ³ levemente la cabeza -gracias por venir conmigo- y saliÃ³ corriendo a su clase.  
  
Durante el recreo, Touya casÃ­ se habÃ­a olvidado de ella y como no estaba Yukito, fue hasta la valla que separaba a los estudiantes de primaria de los de secundaria. AllÃ­ buscÃ³ con la vista a su hermana, pero estaba en un rincÃ³n con sus amigas. SonreÃ­a y como hacÃ­a un tiempo que no veÃ­a esa sonrisa en la cara de su hermana, se abstuvo de llamarla y prefiriÃ³ observarla.  
  
-Tu hermana es muy guapa-.  
  
-Â¿Humm?- dijo mientras se giraba para ver quien habÃ­a hablado.  
  
Se trataba de Yui. Llevaba el libro entre las manos y todavÃ­a parecÃ­a avergonzada -es que en el libro habÃ­a una fotografÃ­a...-.  
  
Touya se golpeÃ³ la frente de repente -Â¡ah, sÃ­! Â¡la foto!... por favor, perdÃ³name, pero es que me la he olvidado en casa. Si tienes tiempo luego, te pasas por allÃ­ y te la doy-.  
  
PareciÃ³ dudar por un momento y estuvo a punto de denegar la invitaciÃ³n, pero la fotografÃ­a era algo muy importante para ella, por lo que al final aceptÃ³.  
  
El dÃ­a transcurriÃ³ sin ningÃºn incidente mÃ¡s, Touya no se volviÃ³ a cruzar con Yui en todo el dÃ­a y volviÃ³ a su casa solo. Por la noche, ayudaba a su hermana a hacer la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Â¡Ya voy yo!- exclamÃ³ Sakura yendo hacia la entrada -Â¿quiÃ©n es?-.  
  
-Soy Yui... Yui Amano-.  
  
Sakura abriÃ³ la puerta y la saludÃ³ -hola, Â¿quÃ© es lo que quieres?-.  
  
-He venido a ver tu hermano, me tiene que dar una fotografÃ­a...- respondiÃ³.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n es, "monstruo"?- preguntÃ³ este desde la cocina.  
  
-Â¡Mmmmmmm! Â¡yo no soy ningÃºn monstruo!- exclamÃ³ Sakura -se trata de una chica, se llama Yui Amano-.  
  
Sakura indicÃ³ a la chica que podÃ­a pasar. Esta entrÃ³ y fueron las dos hasta el comedor.  
  
-Â¡Ibais a cenar! serÃ¡ mejor que vuelva en otro momento- se disculpÃ³ la chica.  
  
-Cena con nosotros- respondiÃ³ Touya sin dejar de cocinar -la verdad es que aquÃ­ hay de sobra-.  
  
Yui aceptÃ³ con un movimiento de cabeza y se sentÃ³ en la mesa mientras Sakura ponÃ­a un cubierto para ella. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, los tres empezaron a comer. Touya no decÃ­a nada, mientras Sakura la hacÃ­a preguntas y no dejaba de hablar.  
  
-Â¿Sabes? te pareces mucho a tu madre Sakura- afirmÃ³ escuetamente Yui, que no habÃ­a abierto la boca desde entonces.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¿Conociste a mi madre?!!- exclamÃ³ Sakura con vivo interÃ©s.  
  
-Mi padre me dijo que antes eramos muy amigos- la cortÃ³ Touya seriamente -pero no me acuerdo de ti-.  
  
Yui se levantÃ³ de la mesa -ha sido una velada muy agradable, pero ahora me tengo que ir... Â¿me podrÃ­as devolver la foto?-.  
  
Touya la sacÃ³ del bolsillo de su camisa y se la ofreciÃ³. Yui la tomÃ³ de su mano rozando la de Touya. En ese preciso momento sintiÃ³ como si un rayo atravesara su cabeza y pudo vislumbrar a dos niÃ±os jugando en un tobogÃ¡n.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Â¡Â¡TÃ­rate Touya!!-.  
  
-No quiero...-.  
  
Touya y Yui jugaban en el tobogÃ¡n, Touya estaba en lo alto de pie mientras ella le esperaba abajo haciendo gestos para que se diera prisa.  
  
-Pero si no intentas bajar por aquÃ­, nunca sabrÃ¡s lo que se siente-.  
  
-Â¡Â¡No quiero!!- exclamÃ³ Touya bajando por las escaleras.  
  
Cuando llegÃ³ al suelo, Yui se acercÃ³ y le cogiÃ³ la mano -no importa, llegarÃ¡ el dÃ­a en el que bajarÃ¡s-.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
ApartÃ³ la mano rÃ¡pidamente y mirÃ³ a los ojos de la chica. EstÃ¡ bajÃ³ la vista y se despidiÃ³ con una frase rÃ¡pida y saliÃ³ de la casa acompaÃ±ada por Sakura. Touya no se levantÃ³ de la mesa y siguiÃ³ ensimismado hasta que la voz de Sakura le sacÃ³ de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Te has comportado muy mal con ella- regaÃ±Ã³ Sakura a su hermano -era tu invitada y ni siquiera la has dirigido la palabra, ademÃ¡s, luego te has quedado como un bobo ahÃ­ sentado sin acompaÃ±arla a la puerta-.  
  
-Eso no te importa "monstruo"- contestÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Â¡No me llames monstruo!!- exclamÃ³ Sakura bastante enojada.  
  
Con eso, Touya consiguiÃ³ que Sakura dejara el tema de Yui, pero por dentro no hacÃ­a mÃ¡s que pensar lo que habÃ­a visto.  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente, Yui se encontraba en la entrada para ir al instituto -Â¡Â¡Ya me voy!!- exclamÃ³ antes de abrir de la puerta.  
  
-Hoy pareces mÃ¡s contenta- afirmÃ³ su abuela sacando la cabeza del comedor -Â¿ha pasado algo?- la contestÃ³ la puerta cerrÃ¡ndose.  
  
El dÃ­a parecÃ­a radiante, y el cielo era completamente azul excepto por alguna jueguetona nube que parecÃ­a estar tomando el sol. Yui respirÃ³ con fuerza saliÃ³ del jardÃ­n.  
  
-PensÃ© que hoy no ibas a ir al instituto- dijo Touya, el cual la estaba esperando el muro sorprendiÃ©ndola.  
  
-Me he retrasado un poco, sÃ³lo es eso- contestÃ³ Yui con una sonrisa -quiero darte una cosa...-.  
  
Yui sacÃ³ su libro de poemas y se lo presentÃ³ a Touya -quiero que sea para ti-.  
  
-Â¿Para mÃ­?- se sorprendiÃ³ el chico -Â¿por quÃ©?-.  
  
-Ya no lo necesito... Â¿nos vamos?-.  
  
Algo habÃ­a pasado con la chica, su aspecto triste del dÃ­a anterior se habÃ­a disipado y parecÃ­a que habÃ­a recobrado algo de la alegrÃ­a por vivir. En el camino al instituto, ya no iba caminando detrÃ¡s de Touya, si no que andaba a su lado y conversaba con Ã©l.  
  
PasÃ³ el primer turno de clases y vino el recreo. Touya se dirigiÃ³ hacia la valla como el dÃ­a anterior, pero esta vez, Yui le estaba esperando allÃ­. Se acercÃ³ a ella y buscÃ³ con la mirada a su hermana.  
  
-Se encuentra con sus amigas- dijo Yui.  
  
-Â¡Ah sÃ­!- afirmÃ³ este sin mirarla y centrÃ¡ndose en su hermana.  
  
Yui se girÃ³ hacÃ­a Ã©l -la verdad es que tengo algo que contarte-.  
  
-Me estaba preguntando cuÃ¡ndo me lo dirÃ­as-.  
  
Los dos se sentaron debajo de un Ã¡rbol y Yui comenzÃ³ a contar lo que habÃ­a pasado para que Ã©l no la recordara.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Â¿Sabes? mi mamÃ¡ ya no estÃ¡ en casa- dijo Touya a Yui cuando su padre le dejÃ³ un momento en la casa de ella mientras Ã©l se ocupaba de los papeles del entierro.  
  
-Â¿De verdad?- se asombrÃ³ la niÃ±a.  
  
-SÃ­... pero mi papÃ¡ me ha dicho que ahora estÃ¡ en un lugar muy bonito esperando a que vayamos con ella- la contestÃ³ pero sin mucha convicciÃ³n.  
  
La niÃ±a le abrazÃ³ mientras le susurraba al oÃ­do -a lo mejor estÃ¡ enferma y no quiere tu papÃ¡ que la veas- se separÃ³ un poco del chico -Â¡Â¿quÃ© te parece si vamos allÃ­ y la damos una sorpresa?!-.  
  
Los ojos de Touya se iluminaron al oir esa propuesta. HacÃ­a dos dÃ­as que su madre estaba tan enferma que no habÃ­an dejado a los niÃ±os acercarse a ella, y la posibilidad de verla otra vez era muy tentadora.  
  
-Â¡SÃ­, vamos allÃ¡!- exclamÃ³ mientras se levantaban los dos.  
  
Con sumo cuidado, los dos niÃ±os salieron de la habitaciÃ³n. En el comedor estaban los dos abuelos de Yui en silencio rezando a una reliquia familiar que siempre habÃ­an guardado. Pasaron con mucho sigilo a su lado, pero los ancianos estaban ensimismados con sus rezos que no se percataron del paso de los chicos. Estos salieron al jardÃ­n cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta corrediza. Pasaron al lado de los dos pinos y salieron a la calle.  
  
-Esos Ã¡rboles no me gustan- dijo Touya.  
  
-Pues yo creo que son como nosotros dos- contestÃ³ Yui volviendo la vista hacia el jardÃ­n.  
  
-Bueno... pero vamos a darnos prisa en llegar, no quiero que nos regaÃ±en-.  
  
Juntos salieron corriendo por la calle en direcciÃ³n a la casa de los Kinomoto llegando diez minutos mÃ¡s tarde. Se pararon un momento en la esquina de la casa para recuperar el aliento y observar el interior a travÃ©s de una ventana.  
  
En el interior de la casa se encontraba la familia entera por parte de su padre y por parte de su madre, hasta su abuelo se encontraba en el interior. Todos estaban muy decaÃ­dos y con caras muy serias. Incluso su primo mayor, Matskuda Kinomoto, el que animaba todas las reuniones se encontraba serio y no levantaba la cabeza.  
  
-Por aquÃ­ no podemos entrar... todos nos verÃ­an- observÃ³ Yui.  
  
Touya la guiÃ±Ã³ un ojo -hay otra manera de entrar-.  
  
Los dos chicos fueron al patio trasero y treparon por un gran melocotonero que estaba allÃ­ plantado cuando compraron la casa. Sus ramas crecÃ­an vigorosas y por ellas se podÃ­a llegar hasta la ventana del cuarto de la pequeÃ±a Sakura. Con un poco de esfuerzo, llegaron hasta la ventana, pero Touya era incapaz de abrirla.  
  
-Â¡Es imposible! Â¡parece que estÃ¡ cerrada por dentro!- murmurÃ³ mientras se esforzaba por forzar el pomo.  
  
Yui le hizo a un lado -Â¡dÃ©jame a mÃ­!-.  
  
PosÃ³ sus manos sobre la cerradura y se interpuso entre ella y Touya. Con un pequeÃ±o ruido seco, la cerradura se abriÃ³.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo lo has hecho?- preguntÃ³ asombrado Touya.  
  
-Â¡Aaahhh! eso es un secreto-.  
  
Los dos entraron dentro de la habitaciÃ³n. Esta era la habitaciÃ³n de su hermana Sakura, la cual todavÃ­a era muy pequeÃ±a, por lo que Fujitaka no querÃ­a separarse de ella y cuidarla personalmente. DormÃ­a plÃ¡cidamente sin enterarse que en su habitaciÃ³n habÃ­an entrado dos personas en su cuna. Yui se acercÃ³ para ver al bebÃ© y sonriÃ³ tiernamente.  
  
-Â¿No es preciosa?- murmurÃ³ bajito.  
  
Touya se acercÃ³ un poco y la mirÃ³ de reojo -es un "monstruo"- farfullÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Tonto!- le regaÃ±Ã³ la niÃ±a -debes cuidar a tu hermana siempre-.  
  
En ese momento, la pequeÃ±a Sakura se despertÃ³ y Touya pensÃ³ que se pondrÃ­a a llorar como siempre. Pero al contrario, paseÃ³ la mirada de uno a otro y cuando Yui sonriÃ³, ella correspondiÃ³. DespuÃ©s se volviÃ³ a quedar dormida. Touya fue a decir algo, pero Yui le guiÃ±Ã³ antes de que hablara -es un secreto-.  
  
Salieron de la habitaciÃ³n con cuidado y fueron hasta el cuarto de los padres de Touya. La habitaciÃ³n estaba cerrada, pero no atrancada, por lo que entraron dentro sin ningÃºn problema. Con las cortinas echadas y las luces apagadas, una sugestiva oscuridad inundaba la habitaciÃ³n haciendo que los detalles de las paredes y muebles se difuminaran. La cama se encontraba iluminada por cuatro velas en las esquinas de la cama y en su cabecera habÃ­a un pequeÃ±o altar aromatizado con incienso.  
  
Touya se quedÃ³ perplejo por la visiÃ³n. VeÃ­a a su madre inmÃ³vil en una cama pulcramente hecha y su piel era de una palidez que asustaba. Se acercÃ³ lentamente hasta la cama y tocÃ³ una de las manos de su madre que cruzaba su pecho. La sintiÃ³ helada, y ese frÃ­o recorriÃ³ su cuerpo de arriba a abajo poniÃ©ndole la carne de gallina.  
  
Yui se acercÃ³ hasta su amigo y le tirÃ³ del brazo para salir de la habitaciÃ³n, pero Touya estaba completamente paralizado, su cuerpo no respondÃ­a. Con un gran esfuerzo, logrÃ³ moverle y apartarle del contacto con la frÃ­a piel de su madre muerta. Este se dio la vuelta como un autÃ³mata y la golpeÃ³ en la cara. Esta cayÃ³ al suelo y se llevÃ³ una mano a la mejilla sorprendida. Touya empezÃ³ a correr y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n como una exhalaciÃ³n.  
  
No habÃ­an hecho mucho ruido, por lo que nadie de la casa se dio cuenta que arriba se encontraban Yui y Touya. Yui se levantÃ³ y se quedÃ³ mirando fijamente a la madre de Touya en la cama. Luego asintiÃ³ como si alguien la hubiera pedido algo y saliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n. CruzÃ³ el pasillo en direcciÃ³n a la habitaciÃ³n de Sakura.  
  
AbriÃ³ la puerta y allÃ­ pudo ver a Touya observando como dormÃ­a Sakura en su cuna. Lentamente se acercÃ³ al muchacho hasta ponerse a su lado.  
  
-Mi madre no estÃ¡ enferma- dijo al fin.  
  
-Lo sÃ©- contestÃ³ ella.  
  
-Me dijo que estaba enferma, pero que dentro de unos dÃ­as se volverÃ­a a poner bien... pero creo que no la volverÃ© a ver mÃ¡s- hablÃ³ como para sÃ­ mismo.  
  
Yui cogiÃ³ la mano del niÃ±o mientras observaba fÃ­jamente a Sakura -la volverÃ¡s a ver-.  
  
PronunciÃ³ esas palabras con una profunda tristeza, pero tambiÃ©n con una gran determinaciÃ³n. De la mano con la que tenÃ­a agarrado a Touya, una cÃ¡lida luz comenzÃ³ a surgir. Touya de repente se encontrÃ³ mÃ¡s reconfortado a medida que esa luz se iba haciendo mÃ¡s luminosa.  
  
De repente su madre apareciÃ³ delante de Ã©l con la sonrisa que siempre habÃ­a tenido. Como si la que estaba en la cama de la habitaciÃ³n sÃ³lo fuese un maniquÃ­ y era en realidad aquÃ­ donde se encontraba su madre.  
  
Esta pasÃ³ la mano por la mejilla del niÃ±o que estaba absorto y no se dio cuenta que Yui estaba apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos con una expresiÃ³n de dolor en su cara.  
  
-Hasta pronto hijo-.  
  
-Ma... mÃ¡-.  
  
Su madre desapareciÃ³ de repente y el chico se quedÃ³ con dos lÃ¡grimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Lentamente volviÃ³ la cabeza hacia su amiga, la cual estaba de rodillas respirando ruidosamente por el esfuerzo realizado.  
  
-Quiero verla otra vez- la pidiÃ³.  
  
-No puedo... no tengo tanta magia... soy todavÃ­a pequeÃ±a- le contestÃ³.  
  
Yui levantÃ³ la cabeza y vio la desesperaciÃ³n de su amigo. Se perdiÃ³ por un instantes en esos ojos que siempre habÃ­an sido para ella y tomÃ³ una resoluciÃ³n. Se levantÃ³ con esfuerzo y cogiÃ³ las dos manos de Touya.  
  
-Te voy a traspasar mis poderes- comenzÃ³ a informarle -pero no recordarÃ¡s nada de mÃ­-.  
  
Touya se separÃ³ de ella de inmediato -Â¿quÃ© quieres decir con que no me acordarÃ© de ti?-.  
  
Yui bajÃ³ la cabeza -En mi familia, todos hemos tenido un poder mÃ¡gico que ha sido retransmitido de generaciÃ³n en generaciÃ³n. Lo malo es que una vez que se transmite, se pierde toda la memoria y es imposible recuperarla. Nosotros no tenemos problemas porque nos los transmitimos en el momento de nacer-.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© haces esto?- preguntÃ³ Touya un poco emocionado.  
  
-Lo hago por ti- fue lo que dijo la niÃ±a levantando las manos hasta las mejillas de Touya -sÃ³lo por ti-.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yui se levantÃ³ del Ã¡rbol dejando a Touya sentado y pensativo.  
  
-Bueno, tengo que irme- sentenciÃ³.  
  
-Ahora lo recuerdo todo...- murmurÃ³ para sÃ­ -Â¿por quÃ© recuerdo todo ahora?- preguntÃ³ en voz mÃ¡s alta.  
  
-Puede que porque no eres de mi familia- sonriÃ³ la chica.  
  
Touya se fue a levantar, pero Yui se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Durante el resto del dÃ­a no la vio; la estuvo esperando a la salida de clase, pero ella no apareciÃ³ por ningÃºn lado.  
  
Cuando volvÃ­a a su casa, cruzÃ³ por la calle de ella. En la puerta de su casa, un gran camiÃ³n de mudanzas estaba aparcado y varios hombres estaban cargando unas cajas que parecÃ­an pesadas dentro del remolque. Movido por la curiosidad, se acercÃ³ y encontrÃ³ a la abuela de Yui dando Ã³rdenes a los hombres.  
  
-Â¡Cuidado con esa caja! tiene una reliquia muy frÃ¡gil!- se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con desesperaciÃ³n -Â¡pero que hacÃ©is! Â¡lo vais a estropear todo!-.  
  
-Perdone- interrumpiÃ³ Touya -Â¿estÃ¡ Yui en casa?-.  
  
-Â¿Y para quÃ© quieres verla?- gruÃ±Ã³.  
  
Yui saliÃ³ de la casa portando una caja y se sorprendiÃ³ de ver allÃ­ a Touya -Â¿quÃ© haces tÃº aquÃ­?-.  
  
-Vine a darte las gracias- contestÃ³ el chico -por permitirme poder ver a mi madre durante todos estos aÃ±os-.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso-.  
  
La anciana apremiÃ³ a Yui para que montara en el camiÃ³n, y esta le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al chico y corriÃ³ hasta subirse en el camiÃ³n. Touya se quedÃ³ allÃ­ de pie viendo como el camiÃ³n arrancaba y empezaba a subir la calle.  
  
En su interior, la anciana se volviÃ³ hacia Yui con cara de enfadada -Â¿por quÃ© te hablas con Ã©l? le diste el libro de las cartas del amo Clow, le diste tus poderes a Ã©l y a su hermana...-.  
  
-Abuela- la cortÃ³ Yui observando como desaparecÃ­a la figura de Touya por una esquina -todo lo hice por Ã©l-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Ya estÃ¡ terminado. Espero que os haya gustado. En fin, para cualquier comentario te puedes poner en contacto conmigo en redskinhead@latinmail.com  
  
Y no sigas leyendo mÃ¡s porque no hay nada... Â¿quÃ© haces perdiendo el tiempo leyendo esto? serÃ¡ mejor que por lo menos escribas alguna historia en vez de seguir todavÃ­a aquÃ­ (^^U). 


End file.
